The present invention is directed to apparatus for preventing the waste of water which typically occurs in households and industrial installations, when tap water is ordinarily permitted to go down the waste line until the tap water reaches the desired temperature, either hot or cold. While many devices and temperature controlling systems have been employed, including those which provide "instant hot water" at a faucet, none is believed to operate in the unique, water-saving manner of the present invention.